


Seaside Kisses

by xxxbookaholic



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boats and Ships, Crushes, Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Ocean, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: Rantaro’s hair flowed in the wind so beautifully, his eyes reflected the water just right under the sun, his tiny smile was perfect on his face. This wasn’t the first time Shuichi had noticed these things about his friend but it still felt like it was, his face flushing at the idea of Rantaro doing something as simple as brushing hair out of his face.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Seaside Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> written for amasai week 2021! the prompt was journey!

Sea water lapped at the side of their boat, sending the ship farther from land with every wave. Years ago, Shuichi would have been leaning over the side and forcing himself not to vomit; now, he watched the water, his posture relaxed and his breaths coming out easily. Living with Rantaro wasn’t easy  —  far from it, actually. Traveling even just once a month was completely out of his comfort zone, let alone each week. Years ago, if you were to ask Shuichi if he wanted to go to something as simple as a mall for a few hours, he would say no. Now, he spent his days touring foreign countries and hanging up missing posters, the personal bubble he’d spent so long building up having crumbled to the ground along with his own heart.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” His friend broke the silence they’d fallen under, not tearing his gaze away from the ocean. Shuichi, on the other hand, looked away the second he heard the voice and just like that, he was under a spell. Rantaro’s hair flowed in the wind so beautifully, his eyes reflected the water just right under the sun, his tiny smile was perfect on his face. This wasn’t the first time Shuichi had noticed these things about his friend but it still felt like it was, his face flushing at the idea of Rantaro doing something as simple as brushing hair out of his face.

That was the only problem with what his life had become; he couldn’t even talk to his housemate without overheating and stumbling over his words. Shuichi had always been a nervous person, it was just in his nature, but ever since he began his travels, it got significantly worse.  _ Damn Rantaro and his soft lips _ .

No matter, even with his tomato-red cheeks, Shuichi could still enjoy their trips together, since they were always filled to the brim with excitement. Whether it be them learning new languages, bringing home souvenirs to their friends, or hiking the highest mountains, they were always on the move, giving Shuichi the push he’d never known he needed.

After who knows how long, Rantaro twisted his head around and met his gaze, sending Shuichi’s nerves into complete overdrive.  _ Does he know I was staring?  _ he wondered, trying to catch his breath.  _ Maybe he thinks I’m weird? What if he’s homophobic or something? Oh god, oh god… _

Shuichi could only stare back at his friend, unable to do something as simple as form words. What would he say, anyways?  _ Sorry, I was just staring at your side profile. Did you know you’re really hot?  _ Hell no, talk about humiliating.

Rantaro looked him up and down and then smiled his usual sheepish grin, eyes crinkling in the corners. “What, is there something on my face?” Even his voice was beautiful, husky and almost gravelly at the end.  _ Kaede needs to stop letting me borrow her romance novels; this is getting embarrassing. _

“No!” Shuichi yelped, waving his hands in front of his face. “No, no. You’re fine. Good, actually. You look good. Fine. You look fine,” he stumbled over his apologies, completely tongue-tied, and when the guy he’s been crushing on is looking at him like the most precious jewel in an expensive gift shop, how could he not?

Rantaro laughed at his stuttering, but not in a judgmental or teasing way like Kokichi often did. Instead, he sounded happy, as if Shuichi had just told him the funniest joke in the world. Starstruck, the former detective could only watch as his lips curved up and his eyes glowed.

“Really?” Rantaro asked, that joyful expression never leaving his face. “Well, I’m glad you think so. I tried my best to clean up before coming here.” Shuichi’s blood ran cold at the confession.  _ Is today a holiday? Or his birthday? Did I miss something? Shit, all I’m wearing is a sweatshirt and jeans. Did I mess up?  _ “Hey, hey,” Rantaro suddenly said, breaking him out of his thoughts. “I can see those gears turning in your head. Calm down, you haven’t missed anything. I dressed up because I want to. And…” he chuckled, trailing off.

Shuichi went quiet for a second. If he cut himself off, that must’ve meant it wasn’t important, right? So he should just ignore it.

Except that conclusion lasted all but five seconds. What could he say? Shuichi was a detective; when something piqued his interest, he ran after it like his life depended on it. So, he continued, “And?”

Rantaro smiled, but it looked a bit sadder than usual, drooping at the edges like wet paper. It was almost as if all those walls he was constantly putting around himself had come crumbling down, leaving a trail of honesty and truths at both of their feet. It took everything in Shuichi’s power not to lean down and try to pick the shards up and hide them away, afraid of that shield coming back up and never being let down again.

“I was planning on asking you something today. That’s why I brought you all the way out here, actually.” Shuichi raised an eyebrow at that, leaning against the ship’s railing.

“Didn’t we come out here to find your sisters?” he asked, suddenly at attention. Most of the time, when they traveled around the world, it was because they were searching for Rantaro’s twelve sisters who had gone missing as children. Originally, Shuichi was hesitant about joining in on his trips, but that sincere grin and tilted head won him over quicker than any mystery ever could.

“That too, of course,” Rantaro relented, nodding his head. “But most importantly, I need to tell you something. It’s kind of important, too, so I’d like you to put a lot of thought into it before answering. I just don’t want to make things awkward between us.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened at the insinuation. What was he planning? “I don’t think you could ever do that,” he replied, smiling as politely as he could. “Ask away.” He tried his best to sound calm, despite all the directions his mind was running in. Rantaro gave him a look that just screamed, ‘ _ I know what you’re thinking, _ ’ but said nothing more about it.

“Ever since you started traveling with me, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” the adventurer began, his voice calculated. It was clear that he was choosing his words carefully, as if he were trying to tiptoe around a problem or obstacle.  _ Does he want me to stop coming with him?  _ Shuichi couldn’t help but wonder, his heart beating a mile a minute. “It’s kind of a problem, honestly. It gets in the way of my searches a lot.”

Upon seeing Shuichi’s guilty expression, he jumped to speak again, “Not in a bad way, though! It isn’t your fault. Or, well, it kind of is. It’s…it’s…” he seemed off, like he wasn’t sure what to say, and then brightened. “It’s your eyes’ fault! And your hair, and your nails, and your smile, and those Agatha Christie books you bring with you every time we go out.”

Against his own will, Shuichi found himself frozen in place, unable to speak or even move. If things were going the way he thought they were, he might just have a heart attack right then and there. Overwhelmed by so many different emotions, he couldn’t help but question whether or not Rantaro would take it as a rejection if he jumped right off that ship and into the freezing water before formulating an actual answer.

The lapping of the sea and blowing wind became nothing but white nose as Rantaro bit his lip and looked away. It was only a tiny show of vulnerability, but even so, Shuichi felt oddly accomplished to see a new side of the usually confident and relaxed man.

“I’m just trying to say that I’m in love with you. And it’s alright if you don’t feel the same way, I would understand. I just hope we can still be friends,” he said, the _ if you don’t _ going unspoken between them. Shuichi’s breath was taken away by the pure honesty on his travel partner’s face, leaving him a strange mix between bewildered and hypnotized. For some reason, the feeling wasn’t too bad, not when it was brought on by such a rare sight.

“I–” Shuichi stuttered, wringing his hands together awkwardly. What was he supposed to say? Sure, he had gotten confessions in the past; back in high school, he got his fair share of love letters and girlish stuttering ( _ said girlish stuttering usually came out of his mouth, not hers _ ). And yet, despite his experience, he felt like he was living through his first one all over again, confused and pale in the face. Besides, it was  _ much  _ harder to respond to these types of things when he felt the same way.

Apparently, Rantaro took his silence as a no, because he leaned away and nodded to himself, face falling. “I won’t hold it against you. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No!” Shuichi exclaimed, grabbing his arm with newfound confidence. This time, it was Rantaro’s turn to halt in his movements, mouth agape. “I feel the same way. I just... I don't know how to explain it.”

A hush fell over the two of them, the only sound being the call of seagulls in the distance, and then Rantaro’s lips quirked. Just like that, his tense posture was gone, as if it never existed at all. Shuichi almost felt disappointed at how quickly he bounced back. “For how long?”

Shuichi casted his gaze downwards, lips trembling. Goosebumps prickled over his arms, a direct contrast to the sunny, dense weather. “A few years,” he mumbled like he was telling a secret, shoulders trembling. To his surprise, there was no response to his confession, and when Shuichi took his chance to look up, he was met with only a flabbergasted, red face.

Rantaro coughed into his elbow, eyes averted, and then laughed, his voice breaking in the middle. “That’s good,” he said, shifting from foot to foot. “I’m not sure what I would have done if you rejected me.”

Shuichi sighed, relieved he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. “I’m not sure what I would have done if I had to go on like this,” he added, a small breaking across his face. “Thanks.”

“I’m not sure what you’re thanking me for,” Rantaro said, stepping closer so they were just a few inches apart from each other. This close, Shuichi could see all the details that he never noticed before, like his dimples, the way his eyes weren’t just a green but a mix of both that and dark blue, his perfectly angled jawline. Nothing was out of place, nothing seemed wrong. Rantaro was perfect, and yet out of everyone he could’ve fallen for, he chose Shuichi. He loved  _ Shuichi _ . It was ridiculous in the best possible way.

“I don’t really know either,” Shuichi breathed after a second, unable to find any other words to explain his rapidly beating heart. How was he supposed to describe how he felt when even he had no idea?

Rantaro stared at him for a second, looking up and down, and then tentatively asked, “Can I kiss you?” Although he sounded perfectly relaxed, his twitching shoulders and drowsy eyes told a different story.

Time stopped when those words were spoken. Ocean water halted in its movements, clouds covered the sun’s angry glare, their room door stopped creaking. All that was left in the world was Shuichi, Rantaro, and the little boat they’d made a home on so long ago.

“Yes,” Shuichi squeaked, eyes squeezing shut. This was so much different than the romance novels he used to read; in those books, first kisses would be romantic, lit up with candles and starlight, but for them, it was nothing short of embarrassing. Still, he couldn’t find it in himself to wish for anything different, not when Rantaro’s lips were slotting on his and their fingers were intertwined in a way that felt more comforting than anything he’d ever done in his life. (Besides, fancy dinners had never been their style to begin with. How Kaede and Miu sat through so many, he had no clue.)

No words were spoken when they broke apart, partly because there was nothing more to be said after that, but mostly because neither of them had any idea what  _ could _ be said. Their hands, however, never fell apart, not even when the clock’s hand sped up and the two of them turned away to watch the sea once more.

“Thank you,” Rantaro murmured. Shuichi just smiled back at him, eyes still half-closed.

Not even the best mystery novel in the world could be better than what he was feeling right then, standing hand in hand with the person he loved most under the glistening sun.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the fic! this was written for @amasaiweek on tumblr!!! i hope this counts for the prompt “journey”! i had a lot of fun writing this piece. this was written a few months back and then edited and revamped recently before posting, and it might be one of my favorites. i feel like the writing style in this kind of differs from my usual, which makes it unique. im not sure if ill be able to do the rest of the week but!! please take my offering to the amasai gods!!!
> 
> ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WIFE WHO BETAED THIS AND CONFIRMED THAT IT IS GOOD. I LOVE HER VERY MUCH /P AND YOU SHOULD TOO. HER TUMBLR IS @forestfairyayase


End file.
